Love Dwells Forevermore
by Mabekah 4ever
Summary: Well you know what happens in the show so far, this is my opinion on what should happen when there love for eachother is revealed.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**Beauty and the Beast: Love Dwells Forevermore**

**Chapter 1****: *How It All Started***

I was working in the bar, it was the end of the night and I was closing up, getting ready to go home. I got into my car and tried to turn it on, it wouldn't start up, I tried again, still nothing. "Shit." I said as I pulled out my phone and called home. My mom answered and said she would come help me. When she got there I said, "Thanks for coming to help me mom."

"Cat just be happy it was me and not your father who answered the phone." My mother said just a black car with tinted windows drove up. My mother said, "Get in my car, and stay there."

The car doors opened and a man in a black suit got out, pointed a gun at my mother and shot her to death. I screamed and started to cry as I turned and ran for the woods. All I could think was my mother was dead and if they caught me, I was next. They were going to kill me just like they killed my mother. I could hear them behind me, they were chasing me through the woods. It was dark and I couldn't see anything, I tripped over a root from a tree and fell down. I turned to face my soon to be killer and shut my eyes ready to die.

The pain of death never came; instead I hear the scuffling of feet and the screams of the men who had been pursuing me through the woods. As I watched this fight take place in front of me, this weird humanoid creature was saving me or he was just planning on killing me himself. The men went silent as they fell to the ground, and the beast that saved me was nowhere to be seen.

**10 years later…**

Beep, beep, beep, the sound of the alarm woke me from my sleep. A brand new day and a brand new case just waiting to be solved. This is my life now.

My name is Catherine Chandler, 10 years ago I witnessed my mother's murder and they would have killed me to if it weren't for the mysterious beast that saved my life that night. 9 years ago my mother's case was closed as a hit and run murder and as for the beast that saved my life, they thought it was my imagination. I still think there is more to what happened, to me my mother's murder is still an unsolved crime and as for the beast that saved me, I am going to find it. The memories and dreams of what happened that night all these years ago still stay with me, I try to forget but they are there, you just have to dig deep enough.

I am now a police detective and I am really good at it, I have solved many cases successfully and it was this one case that started everything that is happening now.

About a month ago my partner Tess Vargas and I were called to the scene of a murder of a young fashion editor by the name of Ashley Webster in a hotel bathroom. Her ribs were broken as a sign of someone giving her CPR. But what started it all was the DNA we found in the form of fingerprints. The fingerprints came back as belonging to a Vincent Keller, an ex-marine who was supposedly killed in battle in Iraq. If he was dead then how or why would his fingerprints be at a crime scene? We did some research on him.

We found out that Keller once had a roommate that still resided in the city, his name was J.T. Forbes. Tess and I decided to pay him a little visit to see if he knew anything about Keller or why his fingerprints were found at the crime scene. Unfortunately we didn't get anything out of him and left without any new information to help us with the case. Later I returned to J.T's residence alone while he wasn't home. I searched his place for any evidence that could help and I heard a sound from above in the attic area. I decided to investigate and I went up to look, what I found was something I didn't expect. That was when I met Vincent Keller, and he was very much alive.

I found out later on the Vincent was only trying to help the women, he was the one who tried to give her CPR which caused the broken ribs, it turned out the result of death was due to a previous poisoning. It seems the Ashley's husband was cheating on her, he had an affair with many other women, one of her husband's mistresses had killed his wife.

Later that day after we solved the case I was walking through a subway tunnel, and I was attached by three people, I used my skills in fighting to stay alive as best I could but it didn't last long. Again I was saved by a humanoid beast and I knew I wasn't imagining anything this time. So I found that beast that saved me 10 years ago, only he wasn't a beast, he was a man, a man I believed to be dead, it was Vincent Keller.

There have been a few other cases that Tess and I have solved thanks to the help of Vincent, for instance, the murder of a ballerina, the murder of a judge, the assault in an attempt to murder a teenage boy, and finding a missing women who disappeared leaving a not and an engagement ring after an article about her engagement to the man she loved appeared in the paper.

Unfortunately, I had to deal with personal problems as well as solving these cases. These personal problem were trying to balance my work life and my family when my little sister Heather started feeling neglected, J.T. persuaded me to find a way to communicate with Vincent without seeking him out, I stepped over the line and got myself in a bit of trouble with Muirfield, and I was kidnapped by Silverfox, who made me an offer that if I gave them Vincent they would tell me everything about why my mother was killed. J.T. and I had to save Vincent from turning himself over to Sliverfox. I also had to cancel plans when my sister threw me a surprise birthday party. I was surprised when me and Evan took a picture together and he kissed me, that was really unexpected. I made plans with Vincent to have dinner and he never showed up so I felt he didn't care. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2: What's Happening?

**Chapter 2: *****What's Happening?***

The next day was weird. I awoke with this strange feeling but I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that I had to see him and soon. As was on my way to work I couldn't stop my thoughts from thinking about him and why he didn't show up for dinner last night. Somehow instead of ending up at work I found myself outside J.T's lab and I went in to talk to Vincent.

"Hey, why didn't you show up last night? Did you forget or do you just not care?" I said as I walked over to him and crossed my arms in front of me waiting for his answer.

He said, "Catherine I was on my way there but I started to feel dizzy and I blacked out, I woke up on top of a building."

"So you wanted to be there, you just didn't make it." I said, "Well have you talked to J.T. about what could have caused you to black out or anything yet?"

Vincent shook his head and said, "No I'm sure it's a onetime thing. This has never happened before. I'm sure it's not serious." He walked closer to me.

I looked up at him and said, "You could have called me as soon as you regained consciousness to let me know why you didn't make it." I looked down blushing when he smiled at me. "I really have to get to work before I get in shit from my boss. I'll come by later and we can talk or whatever." I was walking toward the door and I was grabbed and spun around and then I felt warm lips against mine. Vincent was kissing me, he did have feelings for me and they were the same as what I felt for him.

I lost my self and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. Soon after he had his arms around my waist and he was holding me close. I pulled away to breath and just looked up at him. He said, "I've been waiting to do that for a while now." He smiled at me.

I said, "I really have to go to work Vincent, I'll be back later." He nodded. I smiled at him and gave him one last brief kiss before running out the door and heading off to work.

As I was at work my mind seemed to wander to one particular subject, the kiss I shared with Vincent. As I thought about it a smiled spread across my face and I didn't hear what Tess was saying. She said, "Cat, Cat." She snapped her fingers in my ear.

While lost in thought I heard a snap and turned my head to Tess, "What? Oh right the crime scene, let's go." I got up and followed Tess to the crime scene.

I thought that arriving at the crime scene might help me keep my mind on work. I was wrong. No matter how hard I tried to keep my mind on my work, Vincent was there to distract me again and again and again. Why was it that I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss? Why was it that I felt this happy? I don't know. Tess said, "Cat, come one snap out of it." She snapped her fingers.

I heard the snap and said, "What? Sorry I keep spacing out."

Tess said, "Who is he?" I gave her a confused look. "Oh come on Cat, don't play dumb, you seem incredibly happy, you keep spacing out and can't seem to keep your mind on work, who is he, this guy you're going crazy over?"

I said, "There is no guy for the last time Tess, I am too busy for a relationship right now. I can't handle it." Okay so I lied but I couldn't tell her about Vincent I couldn't tell anyone, he was supposed to be dead; I couldn't talk to anyone about this, not even my family. I had to keep it a secret, it had to remain a secret, I couldn't expose him at any cost.

Okay so today Tess gave up and didn't bother me the rest of the day tomorrow would be even worse. After work I went back to J.T's to see Vincent. He wasn't there so I waited. I ended up falling asleep and Vincent woke me up around 10:30, 11:00pm. I said, "Where were you earlier?"

Vincent said, "I went for a walk and I blacked out again, I woke up in a baseball field. Anyway I'm here now." He hugged me so I hugged him back.

I said, "You know you surprised me by kissing me this morning and I couldn't keep my mind on my work today, so thank you for that Vincent." I playfully hit him over and over again in the arm. He stopped me by grabbing me and kissing me. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled away and said, "Now that is what I was waiting for."

He kissed me again wrapping his arms around my waist and I kissed him back my arms still around his neck. He pressed me against a wall as he kissed me deepening the kiss, and I kissed him back passionately. As we were kissing J.T. came up and he said, "Oh my god, sorry." He turned around.

Vincent and I broke away that second and jumped away from each other. Vincent said, "J.T. I didn't think you'd be back until later."

J.T. said, "I finished early, we you guys just doing what I think you were doing, when did this start happening?"

I said, "This morning when I came here before work, he kissed me and it just caught me off guard and I got bombarded with questions from Tess about why my mind was wandering all day, so again thank you Vincent."

Vincent said sarcastically, "Your welcome Catherine." I glared at him. "What?" He said. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

I said, "I really should be getting home my sister will be wondering where I am, so, yeah." I nodded, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

J.T said, "I'll walk you out." He started making his way toward the exit.

Vincent stepped closer to me and kissed me. I kissed him back before pulling away. He said, "Bye Catherine."

I said, "Bye Vincent." I followed after J.T. and said, "See you later J.T." Then I got in my car and drove off.

I was driving home and thinking about Vincent as I drove. It took all I had to leave him because to tell you the truth I didn't want to leave. I felt so safe, secure and truly happy when I was with Vincent. I don't know why I just like being around him, he makes me smile. I was still thinking about him when I got home and got ready for bed. I walked into the living room and he was there at my window.

I opened the window and said, "You can come in my sister is staying at my dad's tonight." He climbed through my window and wrapped his arms around me kissing me as soon as he was in. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and sliding my tongue into his mouth. He pulled me close kissing me with more passion then before. I pulled away to breathe and said, "Oh wow."

He smiled at me stroking my cheek and said, "I think that was the best one so far." I nodded at him.

I said, "Will you stay with me tonight?" He nodded as I pulled him to my bedroom and closed the door. We cuddled close together under the covers and I said, "Goodnight Vincent."

He said, "Goodnight Catherine." I smiled as I closed my eyes and turned out the light. I felt him tighten his hold on me pulling me closer and I smiled, then I happily and peacefully drifted off into a dreamless slumber, and the only thing that mattered is that he was here with me and tonight in this world it was only me and him, that was enough for me, I was happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Need An Explanation

**Chapter 3: *Need An Explanation***

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. I sat up and looked beside me seeing a still sleeping Vincent. I smiled, happy that he stayed last night. I heard the front door open and my sister Heather called, "Catherine I'm home."

I called back, "Hey how is dad?" Vincent woke up and looked at me smiling. I put a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. He nodded.

Heather said, "He's good, he was still sleeping when I left though."

I said, "Okay, well what are you doing today?" I asked her as I got out of bed turning my alarm off.

Heather said, "I have to work at noon but that's about it." She opened my bedroom door and said, "Don't you have to wo-." She stopped when she saw Vincent and said, "Sorry Catherine I didn't know you had someone here."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I walked out of my bedroom dragging Heather with me. Heather said, "Who's he?"

I said, "Someone I've been seeing for a while, but please don't tell anyone I don't want Tess giving me a hard time about not telling her."

"Okay, what's his name?" Heather asked walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"My name is Vincent." Vincent said from behind me coming out of the bedroom dressed and carrying his coat in his hand.

Heather said, "Oh hi, I'm Heather, Catherine's sister." She turned and was looking at Vincent.

Vincent nodded at her and said, "Hi." He smiled and turned to me, "I have to get going, J.T. needs my help with something today."

I looked at him and said, "Okay. I'll drop by after work today." I smiled and gave him a hug.

He hugged me back and said, "Bye." He tilted my face upward and placed a brief kiss on my lips.

"Bye." I said as I watched him walk out the front door. When he was gone I sighed with a smile on my face.

Heather said, "Aww." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a towel. She said, "What? I thought it was cute."

I said, "I didn't say anything I have to get ready for work." I went to have a shower.

When I was finished everything and was ready for work I got into my car and drove to J.T's instead of going straight to work. I knocked on the door.

J.T. let me in and said, "Are you fucking insane?"

I said, "What do you mean?" I crossed my arms and just looked at him. I wasn't to happy that he just called me insane.

J.T. said, "Your sister saw Vincent, do you know how hard I try to make sure that no one finds out that he's alive so he stays safe, and then here you are with your whole I'll be careful and help keep the secret crap and this happens. He sleeps over at your house and your sister sees him. If she knew who he was then those people would come and they would kill you, me and Vincent without as much as a second thought and a shred of sympathy do you understand that?"

I said, "Yes I understand that which is why I'm here. I need your help to figure out what I'm going to tell my sister."

J.T. said, "Okay fine, come on up." He started walking up to where Vincent was and I followed him. J.T then said, "Look who's here."

I glared at him and walked over to Vincent, "Hi." I hugged him.

He hugged me back and said, "Hey, what are you doing here? Won't you be late for work?"

"No I have another hour." I said and kissed him. Then I pulled away and said, "So what we need is and explanation, we really need an explanation."

They both looked at me and we started thinking of an explanation to tell everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Tess Knows Please Don't Tell

**Chapter 4: *Tess Knows, Please Don't Tell***

After a half hour and coming up with no ideas I had to go to work. I said, "Okay well I have to go to work I'll be back after work and you guys can tell me if you came up with anything and I will continue to think while I'm at work." I smiled at Vincent and said, "I'll see you later." I kissed him.

He kissed me back and said, "Definitely, I love you."

"I love you too." I headed for the door and on my way there I said, "Bye J.T." I turned to him waiting for his response.

J.T. said, "Goodbye Katherine." He didn't even look up from his computer.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll be back after work, bye Vincent." I smiled and blew him a kiss before walking out the front door, getting in my car and driving to work.

While at work looking through files on my computer, my mind kept wandering back to explanations I could tell people if they found out about Vincent. I was deep in thought when Tess dropped a file in front of me and made me jump. She looked at me and said, "Cat are you okay? We got another case, let's go."

I said, "Yeah I'm fine sorry I was just thinking about something." I got up and followed Tess out to the car.

Tess said, "You've been like that a lot, staring off into space, deep in thought about stuff, your not yourself Kat, what's going on with you?"

I said, "You know what Tess, don't worry about it, okay. I'm fine." We drove for a few minutes in silence.

Tess broke the silence by saying, "Are you sure this has nothing to do with the guy that Heather caught in bed with you this morning?"

I said, "She told you, I told her to keep her mouth shut about that."

Tess said, "Kat come on, I was curious and she's just happy to see that your happy with a guy. I just want to know who he is and where you met him."

I said, "Well tough luck Tess because I'm not telling you anything about him. I didn't want Heather knowing yet and she caught me off guard coming home this morning and you know that I didn't want Heather to know I don't want anyone else knowing either, okay end of discussion about Vincent."

Tess said, "Okay so Vincent, we have a name, now we're getting somewhere."

I put my face in my hands and shook my head. Then I looked at her and said, "Enough about this now okay?"

Tess wasn't listening, she just said, "So how did you meet him?"

I just rolled my eyes looking out the window and groaned. I wasn't answering any of her questions, she would eventually stop asking, at least I hope she will.

We got to the crime scene and I wasn't even able to concentrate on what I had to do, as usual all I could think about was what I was going to tell people that that they thought I was in a relationship with a guy all because my sister wasn't able to keep her mouth shut about me having a guy stay that night at my place last night.

My work day was really long and I was thrilled when it ended because that meant that I got to go see Vincent and spend sometime with him before I went home to Heather, that is if Heather was there and not at dad's again, but then again there was also the fact that I might not even go home tonight, I might choose to stay the night at Vincent's tonight, or he might stay at my place again, you never know, it could happen again.

As I was driving to J.T.'s house to see Vincent all I was only able to think about two things, did they come up with any ideas, and I am totally going to have to yell at Heather for not being able to keep her mouth shut about me and Vincent.

I was so caught up in these thoughts that I didn't notice the car that had been following me since I left the work about 10 minutes ago. I mean sure I saw the car in my review mirror but I didn't think anything of it, I mean there are cars everywhere right, so they really was no reason to pay any attention to it, or so I thought.

I parked outside J.T.'s place and looked around before knocking on the door and stepping inside when J.T. opened the door for me. I walked upstairs and smiled seeing Vincent, "Hey." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

Vincent smiled at me and said, "Hey Kat." He held me tightly and I smiled, I liked being in his arms.

We were interrupted moment later when J.T. said, "Katherine, we have a problem." He was looking out the window, "Isn't that Tess' car?"

I came over to the window and said, "Shit, she must have followed me, I saw her car but I didn't think she would follow me here."

Then from behind us Tess said, "Then you don't know me that well do you Kat?"

I spun around and said, "Tess, hi."

Tess said, "Hi, that's all you can say to me, why didn't you tell me that J.T. was hiding Vincent Keller, it is Vincent Keller right?"

Vincent said, "Yes I'm Vincent Keller."

Tess said, "Okay why didn't you tell me J.T. was hiding Vincent here when you found out Kat?"

I said, "Tess I'm sorry but I couldn't tell anyone, because if people found out about Vincent, Murfield would find him and kill him."

Tess said, "Murfield, who is Murfield?

Vincent said, "Murfield is someone who has been hunting me for a long time, so J.T. has been helping me so Murfield doesn't find me."

I nodded, "It's true and I love him Tess, I'm finally happy, you could tell today how happy I was, I've never been this happy before."

Tess said, "Yeah that's true, I like seeing you happy Kat, but what if someone finds out about him, like your sister?"

J.T. said, "Too late."

I said, "Yeah Heather already saw him."

Tess said, "Oh well you have to come up with an excuse to tell her so she doesn't find out that he's Vincent Keller and that he's supposed to be dead."

I said, "That's why I'm here."

"Oh okay." Tess said, "I'll leave you to it." She started to walk out.

Vincent said, "You won't tell anyone, will you Tess?"

Tess said, "And ruin Kat's happiness, when she may never feel this way again, not a chance, you secrets safe with me."

Kat smiled, "Thank you Tess."

Tess smiled and said, "See you tomorrow Kat." Tess left, so J.T., Vincent, and I continued to think of what to tell Heather.

A few hours later I started to get tired and didn't feel like going home, so I ended up staying At Vincent's house. I fell asleep as soon as I laid down wrapped up in Vincent's arms.


End file.
